


Улыбки

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано по мотивам заявки на Hot Reborn! "№39.Правой рукой Цуны становится Ямамото. Гокудера протестует, но ради счастья Джудайме мирится с этим. Скрывать свою любовь к Цуне, не зная о его ответных чувствах. Случайный разговор после драки с Ямамото, расставляющий все по местам. "Я - его Правая Рука, защитник и друг. Но когда он плачет не обо мне, я бессилен."В подарок для Himery, Шуршунка и Toriya





	Улыбки

Гокудера все понимает. Конечно.  
Ямамото дружит с Цуной с детства, они знакомы уже столько лет. Каждый день видеться в школе значит выучить досконально все улыбки друг друга.  
Цуна наверняка знает, когда широкая сияющая улыбка скрывает усталость или плохое настроение, а Ямамото с первого взгляда поймет, что за привычной мягкой улыбкой Цуны сегодня скользит едва заметная грусть.  
Они понимают друг друга с полуслова, один открывает рот — и второй тут же кивает, не давая ему даже начать фразу. Они улыбаются друг другу понимающе, а Гокудера бесится, бесится, бесится, чувствуя себя слепым и глухим болваном в этой игре.  
Гокудера все понимает. Конечно.  
Что глупо надеяться на место рядом с главой Семьи тому, кто знаком с ним без малого полгода. Что он всегда останется в этой стране чужаком, пришельцем, с которым разговаривают вежливо и отстраненно, словно он болен чем-то неизвестным и от него в любой момент можно заразиться. Чем? Его яростью, с которой он кидается в бой? Его бешенством, сжатыми до боли кулаками, которыми он готов разбить в кровь рожу любого, кто перейдет дорогу Вонголе? Гокудера старается, видит бог, он старается изо всех сил, он старается сильнее, чем может, но этого всегда недостаточно.  
Гокудера все понимает. Конечно.  
Тот, кто недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы быть самым близким к боссу человеком, никогда не станет достаточно хорош для того, чтобы стать просто самым близким.  
Гокудера сходит с ума, ходит каждый день как в горячке, утирает со лба пот, унимает с трудом дрожь в коленях, когда Десятый запрокидывает голову и пьет из запотевшей бутылки лимонад после выматывающей тренировки Реборна или урока физкультуры. Отворачивается быстро и резко, чтобы не выдать себя покрасневшим лицом, к которому приливает жар, стоит только разглядеть ямочки на пояснице Цуны, когда он поворачивается к нему спиной и поднимает руки, стягивая с себя пропотевшую футболку.  
Гокудере хотелось бы слизать с его тела пот, вылизать Цуну всего, с ног до головы, пить стоны из его губ, не в силах оторваться, не в силах насытиться. Вместо этого он быстро дрочит в душе каждый вечер, закусив губу до крови и представляя, как то же самое делает Цуна, видя его искаженное стоном лицо на изнанке зажмуренных век.  
Гокудера болен, у него вечный, непроходящий жар, у него трясутся руки, стоит ему заметить, как Ямамото приобнимает Цуну за плечи и весело смеется, рассказывая ему очередную шутку. Он наклоняется к Цуне так близко, что — Гокудера готов поспорить — его губы щекочут кончики вихрастых прядей медового цвета. А Цуна глядит на него восхищенно и ловит каждое слово.  
Только вот Гокудера за все эти долгие месяцы тоже научился читать лицо Десятого как открытую книгу. Он все чаще замечает темные круги под его глазами и искусанные губы. Замечает то, как быстро Цуна отводит взгляд, сталкиваясь глазами с ним, как вымученно он улыбается в ответ на привычную широкую улыбку Ямамото.  
Вот уже полгода Гокудера испытывает к этому улыбчивому человеку самую сильную в своей жизни ненависть.  
Он не выдерживает после очередной тренировки. Начинается дождь, и Цуна спешит в сторону раздевалки, а Ямамото мешкает, окидывая взглядом школьный стадион в поисках чего-то. Это была его идея — тренироваться здесь по вечерам всем вместе, когда уже не слышен гул голосов прочих школьников.  
Гокудера слизывает дождевые капли с саднящих губ и шагает к нему.  
Он бьет его в челюсть, коротко замахнувшись, и Ямамото падает на мокрую землю от неожиданности.  
\- Ты чего, Гокудера? - изумленно спрашивает он и едва успевает увернуться от следующего удара.  
Гокудера падает на него, прижимая к земле, и колотит что было силы, вкладывая в каждый удар всю свою боль, всю свою злость.  
\- Сука, - хрипит он. - Ненавижу тебя... Ненавижу!  
\- Да что я тебе сделал? - эта сволочь даже не думает бить его в ответ, только загораживается руками неловко, силясь выползти из-под него.  
\- Думаешь, я не вижу? Не вижу?! Думаешь, я идиот? Ты остаешься у него ночевать три раза в неделю, а потом он ходит с синяками под глазами, потому что не выспался! У него губы искусаны! Тварь, ты трахаешь его, да? Ты его заставляешь? Шантажируешь, потому что ты его Правая рука и считаешь, что без тебя Семья развалится, верно?  
\- Сумасшедший, - коротко выдыхает Ямамото и с силой бьет его под дых.  
Гокудера скорчивается и валится на бок, хватая ртом воздух. Ямамото неловко поднимается на ноги, его кроссовки скользят по жидкой грязи.  
\- Да, я его Правая рука, - говорит он, глядя сверху вниз. - А еще я его друг. И если он просит меня переночевать у него на диване, потому что ему одиноко и плохо оттого, что какой-то придурок в упор не замечает его чувств, то я конечно же это сделаю.  
Он смотрит с сожалением, разворачивается и бредет к раздевалкам, слегка прихрамывая.  
\- Стой! - кричит Гокудера, приподнимаясь на локте и откидывая с лица мокрые грязные волосы. - Стой! Этот придурок... этот...  
Ямамото только машет рукой, не оборачиваясь, а Гокудера валится на мокрую землю и хохочет, хохочет как сумасшедший, раскинув руки.  
Он покрыт грязью с ног до головы, но мир вокруг кажется ему сейчас таким чистым и светлым, как будто только что родился.

* * *  
\- Как вы могли оба заболеть, - качает Цуна головой сокрушенно, глядя на Гокудеру с подозрением.  
\- Прости, Десятый! - торопится тот. - Ты же сам знаешь этого идиота — он потерял на поле кольцо Хранителя, и мы искали его битый час, насквозь вымокли. Прости, Десятый!  
\- Все хорошо. Тебе не нужно просить прощения, - отвечает Цуна мягко и вздыхает. - Жаль, что Ямамото совсем расклеился.  
Гокудера вспыхивает.  
\- И ничего с ним не произойдет! Полежит пару деньков с температурой, может, станет поумнее и не будет больше терять таких важных вещей.  
\- Да, ты прав, - кивает Цуна немного рассеяно, осторожно пробуя мороженое в вафельном рожке.  
Гокудера глядит как завороженный на его губы, порозовевшие от слишком холодного лакомства.  
\- И не смотри на меня так, - сердито говорит Цуна, заметив его взгляд, и внутри у Гокудеры все обрывается. Цуна глядит на него, нахмурив брови, а потом не выдерживает и смеется. - Тебе холодное пока что нельзя, у тебя горло еще вчера болело. Так что не нужно смотреть на него так жадно, не поделюсь, и не проси.  
«Я не на него смотрю», - хочет сказать Гокудера, но в этот момент с конца рожка капает немного подтаявшего мороженого прямо Цуне на руку.  
\- Ох, - вздрагивает тот и замирает, не дыша, когда Гокудера медленно обхватывает пальцами его запястье, склоняется и слизывает сладкую каплю. - Ох, - повторяет он, роняя мороженое на землю.  
Гокудера прослеживает взглядом его полет в траву, и только потом до него доходит, что же он только что сделал.  
\- Я... - шепчет он потрясенно. - Я... Десятый...  
\- Знаешь, - тихо говорит Цуна, глядя на стремительно тающий на солнце рожок. - Мне всегда было немножко обидно, что ты никогда не зовешь меня по имени.  
Гокудера прикрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох — и валит Цуну в высокую траву. Разумеется, так, чтобы тот ненароком не упал на мороженое.  
\- Цуна, - выдыхает он в приоткрытые губы и целует их осторожно. Они прохладные и сладкие на вкус, они восхитительные и становятся еще слаще, когда Цуна отвечает на его поцелуй. Гокудера стонет, когда Цуна целует его в ответ сам, глубоко проникая в рот языком и поглаживая легко вставшие дыбом короткие волоски на шее.  
Он слегка отстраняется и заглядывает Гокудере в глаза немного обеспокоенно.  
\- Все хорошо? - спрашивает он.  
Гокудера не может найти слов и только кивает в ответ.  
Да слова и не нужны сейчас — за полгода он научился узнавать самую искреннюю и счастливую из улыбок Цуны.  
\- Я так долго ждал этого, - торопится объяснить Цуна, уже смущаясь собственной решительности. - Ты понимаешь?  
Гокудера улыбается ему в ответ и смеется, когда видит на губах Цуны совершенно новую улыбку, предназначенную ему и никому больше.  
Гокудера все понимает. Конечно.


End file.
